Untitled
by moonlightgirl11
Summary: ItaIno


Disclaimer: This stuff is not mine and will never be mine. Kishimoto owns the all of Naruto

She is cheerful and happy.

He is serious and never smiled…

At some point they have similarities and difference but what makes them interesting is that they can never be together…but they DO love each other.

Yamanaka Ino a simple minded girl who just got over the peacock hair styled Uchiha Sasuke, was walking to the Hokage office she was called on a mission today after months of being told to have a vacation.

She always hated vacations it makes her grow bored and all those days make her remember the times when she and Sakura would go out together. Though at some point that recent vacation was different…

--

FlashBack:

"Why would I need a vacation anyway!?" Yamanaka Ino thought as she walked out of the Hokage office.

It was summer the very same season that made her hate herself to the ground. It was summer when she decided she loved Sasuke. It was summer when she broke up with him, it was the same summer when Sakura decided she hated her best friend, Ino. but it was the same summer when she met "him." Uchiha Itachi.

--

She passed by a patch of flowers while contemplating. She was in deep thought thinking of what to do for the rest of the days. She never exactly got used to vacation. She loved working and doing mission with Choji and Shikamaru, but somehow the Hokage-sama decided she needed vacation. She was so engulfed by her trail of thoughts that she failed to notice the man that watched her from above. Apparently the man was wounded but alive. He kept his poker façade despite the pain. And he kept himself from being noticed.

--

Ino stopped by the edge of the river and sat by a tree trunk she looked up in the sky watching them. She never understood how Shikamaru loved to past time by watching the clouds, but somehow she understood the warm feeling it gave.

The man was weak, he lost a lot of blood already and any further abuse of his body will kill him even after trying hard not to lose consciousness, he finally fell unconscious.

Ino was startled a bloodied man just fell in front of her. The man was wearing a black cloak patterned with red clouds. As a natural instinct she quickly came to help him. She removed his bloodied cloak and looked at the wound, she wasn't strong enough to bring him back to Konoha and calling for help will take a long time and she couldn't take the risk. She got a towel from her pack and soaked it in the river while tenderly cleaning up the wound. The man's breathing was slow and deep he looked calm despite the fact that he was in pain, he slightly twitched when she removed his mesh shirt to further clean up the wound. The wound was deep and if the man was a normal person he'd be dead now, this gave Yamanaka Ino the notion that the man was a ninja. She learned the basic techniques of healing but she never practiced it for she was afraid that Sakura would take her as a rival once again despite her potential. She placed her hand over the wound as she concentrated on her chakra. The thought that the man looked a lot like Sasuke made her desperate to save him. Even if Sasuke betrayed her she couldn't deny she loved him with all her heart.

She stopped the bleeding but it drained all of her chakra, she felt sleepy and tired but smiled when she successfully finished bandaging him she leaned against the tree and closed her eyes. The man was going to live.

--

The man woke up slightly in pain but alive, the moon shimmered in Ino's face when the man looked at her. Seeing she was chakra drained he knew that it was that girl who patched him up. He took put his shirt and cloak on planning to leave but as he attempted to jump up the tree he fell on his knees. The wound would re open at further abbreviation. Uchiha Itachi wasn't the type who will give up but as he looked at the face of Ino and thinking that all her effort will be wasted if he'll just bleed again, he sat on the other side of the tree. Ino's bangs obstructed her face, curious he tucked her bangs at the side of her ears. Her skin was pale and her blonde hair blended with her face well, she looked happy and satisfied in her sleep. He closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep.

--

The sun was shining and Itachi woke up at the smell of fried fish. He looked at Ino who was busying her self watching the fish cook. He stood up and hovered over her, she looked up and smile at him.

"Good Morning…" Ino Started

"Uchiha Itachi…" Itachi continued at least telling her his name would compensate for her help.

"Uchiha…" She mimicked Sasuke's clan

She drifted deep in her thought and sadness claimed her face as his name ranged in her head. She smiled sadly.

"Good morning Uchiha-SAN" She said still not digesting the fact that Itachi was related to Sasuke, she knew Sasuke had no one left in his life, he never told her about his brother.

"…" Itachi never asked for anyone's name unless necessary nor had he told a stranger his.

"Oh, how rude of me…I'm Yamanaka Ino." She said realizing she hadn't introduced herself yet.

--

Silence was the only thing to be heard while they we're eating. Ino was thinking if she'd talk to him he looked so evil just there and then but something tells her he wasn't a bad person especially that he didn't try to kill her that night. She noticed that when she woke up only to find him leaning on her shoulder.

"Uchiha-san…" Ino began, Itachi looked at her.

"Uchiha-san well…how are you related to Sasuke-kun…" She fumbled with her words as she blushed because of two things, one her feelings for Sasuke and two her embarrassment for even asking.

Itachi saw that she was one of the many women Sasuke ignored because he wanted to be avenger and he wants Itachi, which means him dead.

"hn…"

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me…" She quickly said as she continued eating, choking on her food as she hurried. Itachi walked to her, helping by patting her lightly at the back.

"I'm sorry…" She said as she recovered from choking, she blushed even more than before.

"…I'm Sasuke's older brother…"Itachi replied while looking intently at her aqua green eyes.

"Oh…" That was the only thing she can say.

Itachi sat by the river side as silent as he would always be planning something or just letting time pass. Ino went home she had to report home she forgot all about her parents when she went to help Itachi and she was now being scolded. He was on vacation just the same as Ino, their leader was always unpredictable he could be the most evil person in existent or the nicest one you'd find in the whole world. It just so happened that he encountered some skilled ANBU and he barely got away he was only lucky enough to have somebody helped him so deep within the forest.

Itachi thought if she'll still return after all she knew about him, he was quite sure since it was only recently that Akatsuki attacked Konoha.

Ino ran back to the forest, she panted as she arrived. She smiled as she greeted him.

"My parents didn't mind me staying over night I guess the Hokage informed them about my vacation…" She said.

"…" As usual Itachi wouldn't talk as if he didn't care, but strangely enough something inside him was happy she was back.

She sat down and closed her eyes she was a real cheerful girl that sometimes she just drains her energy for no particular reason. She instantly slept. Itachi looked at her better this time, she had a nice figure and her pale skin suited her perfectly well. Many guys probably fall for her, but because of Sasuke she turns a blind eye on them.

He turned to leave, even if he was on vacation he couldn't afford to waste his time. A part of him was disappointed though…

It was sunset when Ino finally woke up she was starving but when she noticed Itachi was gone she went to find him. She didn't believe he'd leave without as much as a goodbye. She went within the forest.

Sound ninja owned the territory and Orochimaru was now looking for New Guinea pig Ino would be perfect for the job that was what they thought.

They used a genjutsu which Ino quickly noticed she used dispel and quickly realized that there we're enemies after her she got ready and she threw kunai knives in the direction of the enemy, the enemy quickly countered with shurikens Ino did her best to defend but there we're too many enemies even if how much of a good ninja she was she couldn't handle them all at the same time.

A sound ninja appeared behind her and knocked her unconscious. They brought her in Orochimaru's hide out.

--

Present:

Ino sighed as she remembered that summer and the rest of the story made her giggled. How impossible it is to belived what an Uchiha such and Itachi did.

Flashback continues:

Ino moaned as she woke up she ached all over but that didn't worry her, what worried her was, the most was where she was. It was dark and the smell of blood hurt her nose only then had she realized that she smelled her own blood. She bled quite a lot.

"Stupid sound ninjas." She thought and she twitched as she stood up towards the door.

She leaned at the side of the door the cold felt as if it sliced through her skin. But she didn't mind. She's got to get out of here. She closed her eyes to feel the presence of people and to her surprise there wasn't any. She quickly tried to open the steel door with all her might. The blood seeped through her shirt as she used her strength. Her vision was getting blurred and then finally it was gone the last thing she saw was Uchiha Itachi's ferocious red eyes.

That was the last thing she ever saw before waking up at the Konoha hospital.

--

Present:

"Yamanaka Ino, explain yourself." Tsunade's voice was full of authority.

"Uhmm…where should I start?" She spoke and it was filled with embarassedment.

"You just got out of the hospital in the middle of your vacation!"

"Doesn't that normally happen?" She asked she tried sarcasm but failed.

Tsunade slammed her hands at the mahogany table.

"We just found you outside the gates of Konoha! DYING!"

"Just an accident."Yamanaka Ino giggled a bit. She knew It was Itachi who brought her back.

Tsunade placed her index finger at her temple.

"You may go." Her tone was unbelieving.

--

I wonder when will ever meet again. Maybe somewhere out there. Zephyr blew and she smiled. He was here, all along.


End file.
